


撩

by Anonymous



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, RPS - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 15:09:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14855115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: 警告：请无视时序与现实，ＯＯＣ，仅为兴之所致的玩乐用





	撩

**Author's Note:**

> 警告：请无视时序与现实，ＯＯＣ，仅为兴之所致的玩乐用

１

今天录映的间隔，网瘾少年中药材老样子开了飞行模式看私信，然后又转了小号去ＳＪ超话，再上最近开的ＤＢ专组，自己在ＤＢ终于有专组了，是个什么模样呢？

然而，这几个地方的话题这么相似，不是说他「无聊」就是「心疼」他，还形容他是玻璃大炮了？

焰火你们怎么这样啊？中药材很郁闷，他可是自恋的中二美少年，只是觉得成熟了需要懂得收敛隐藏，这些姑娘一个个不懂得欣赏这份成熟稳重，反而瞎担心些有的没的，还个个争着当他妈粉……

好吧，其实他是很感动的，可是作为玻璃大炮本炮，比起单方面被心疼、被保护，他更渴望去保护人，守护看到了他、欣赏他的焰火。

终于完成工作，找了工作人员姐姐拍摄段鼓励高考的话，拥有钢铁一般的意志，必需严格要求那班小姑娘，得努力考试争取向上……

拍完后，检视一遍，更形觉得这班小姑娘是怎么搞的，老说自己是妈妈粉要心疼他这个崽，不行，中药材觉得好有必要彰显一下自己的魅力。

用自拍角度调整好头发，再选了个唇红齿白的滤镜……

『脸黄？我黄种人啊脸黄，就算黄种人里也是白的那款你造吗……』暴躁网民此看着手机里的美颜臭美地想。

工作人員哥哥姐姐们在收拾着，趁这个时候，中药材跑到个没人看到的角落，先自拍了个两三遍，确定什么角度不显脸肿，不会双下巴后，拍了一点……

『对了，他们不是说过我以前的技术流抖音吗？ 』从来这都不是人设，他只是个喜欢为人设想的人，尤其那些爱他的人，咬了咬下唇，中药材微微笑了一下重新拍了一遍，配上和今天天气很匹配的音乐，放上ＤＹ去。

 

２

猪猪兔回国后一直忙着巡演，虽然不是没见过面，但真的寥寥可数。猪猪兔一直在抱怨他不去看自己巡演，可是时间真的合不上，就算有一天假期，也不能跑去看完凌晨回去啊。尽管他可以不睡一宿就去工作，但精神不好或者飞机误点，那就不是小事了。

深夜回到家中随便煮了点吃的，中药材看着手机里猪猪兔昨晚第二百五十遍抱怨他不来看巡演，觉得很好笑。一面吸着面条一面给恋人发了条ＷＸ，想像到那精致的脸蛋，撒娇似的声音在抱怨，便令人觉得很幸福。

幸福得不真实。

这份感觉，在比赛后期确认下来，还是令人很迷惘……

摔摔头扔掉不好的想法，刚洗完澡的中药材看着镜子里的自己，忍不住自言自语起来：「你又胡思乱想了，说好要积极点的！好好睡一觉，明天努力工作啊笨蛋！」仿佛给自己加油一样拍打着脸庞，回到卧房看手机，那只猪猪兔竟然还没回覆……

好吧，那家伙偶尔是会有点迷糊的，希望不是去蹦迪喝醉了就好……

正想钻进床里，门铃就响了。

——果然，是那只猪猪兔！

「中、药、材……」偏高而沙哑的声线，很容易让人觉得在撒娇，此时的猪猪兔努力压低这种声线，指着中药材的脸道：「你好啊……你讲！你……你要撩谁！？」

「……啊？」莫名奇妙的问话，中药材只能回以一个经典的「疑惑」表情。不过啥也别说，这猪猪兔满脸通红一身酒腥味，中药材强忍不适先将他拉进屋子里，才关上门那愤怒的兔子又跳起来了：

「说！你想干什么？你为什么这样对我！」

「蛤……蛤～」

确定那家伙是喝醉了，中药材也没时间去想他怎么这个时间能出现在他家，赶去浴室弄个热毛巾。

「啊！中药材你别跑，我生气了～」

无视翻滚在沙发上生气的兔子，中药材好不容易逃出挟制弄好热毛巾，猪猪兔还在推拒着，换成其他弟弟或者兄弟，中药材大概一巴掌拍下去，不过面对的人是猪猪兔，顿时什么脾气都没有了，连呵带哄的安抚道：

「好好，我不好我不好……」

「混蛋！可恶！」

「是是……哎呀，你别推……先敷脸，啊，不然你难受……」

终于给猪猪兔敷上热毛巾，这时才发现鼻腔里充斥着难闻的酒味，中药材忍不住挥了挥手，不喝酒的人觉得这种酒腥味特别浓重，充滿住整个屋子，怎么拨得走？

算了，谁叫是自己喜欢的猪猪兔呢，他做什么都可以接受。

不过话说回来，是什么令他的乖乖兔忽然变成了暴怒兔呢？中药材侧头想了良久，想起出厂后第一次在机场遇到粉丝时，猪猪兔吃醋了，难道……因为自己的ＷＢ故事？不，应该是ＤＹ吧？

正好此时，感到有人踹了自己的屁股一下，中药材回头一看，是拨开了毛巾露出了半张脸的可爱恋人，还在吐糟：「混蛋！死人……」

「怎么了？」

「混帐！你又瞎撩了……」

「那是粉丝……」

「粉丝也不行！」加重力度再踹一下。

「……」你自己不也这样撩粉丝么，中药材想。

「枉我千里迢迢赶来见你，你这么对我……呜……」

好吧，以为他酒醒是我错了，中药材反醒。

「好啦好啦，不哭不哭，我只是逗她们罢……」抱起猪猪兔脑袋放在自己大腿上，明知道是假哭也柔声安慰道。

「不许逗别的女人！」稍顿，「不，男人也不行！」说罢坐起来扑在中药材身上，撒娇道：「你知道我会吃醋的……」

「对不起啦……」摸摸兔子的后脑勺。

「你看你看……」忽然，兔子兴奋地放开蓝朋友，伸手就去解自己的裤头……

「……这这这……别别别……」虽然说他们也是互撸过的关系，但还不算什么正式接触，喝醉的猪猪兔果然很可怕，中药材紧张得又结巴起来，自然快不过兴奋的兔子。

只见猪猪兔扒下自己内外两条裤子，露出盆骨上的纹身来……

是一朵有歌德罗腾堡式装饰的精致五瓣花朵，一丝一丝的花纹婉如花丝一样展开——

「这……」知道这上面本来图案的中药材呆了，是什么时候改的？

「我知道的……」猪猪兔噘起嘴巴，抱着他的脖子道：「你一直在意那个纹身，对吗？」

中药材又圆又亮的黑眼珠凝视着猪猪兔的眼睛，说不出话来。

猪猪兔看着那双异常好的眼睛里面的自己，展开让任何人看到都想宠爱他的单纯笑容，道：「我不想你不开心，我想你……」略为垂头，有点害羞，「我想你只喜欢我」后面的几个字就说不出来了。

然而他的中药材，又怎会不明白恋人的小心思呢？

紧紧地抱住猪猪兔的腰，中药材将自己的脸贴到他耳上去，声音轻得像羽毛降落心头上一样，「我爱你。」

中药材抱着他的后脑，将他按在他肩窝上，是的，猪猪兔此时的确觉得很幸福的，可同时也有点——腰酸。

是说，他俩坐着一样高啊，是为毛要使用这种令自己痛苦的姿势？

喝醉的兔子皱了皱眉，决定强硬地推开那个老是说自己很可爱的中药材，八块腹肌穿衣显瘦脱衣性感的野兔子了解一下，啊？

猪猪兔就是有股蛮劲，平日没怎样一但横起来就连墙也能被锤动，一个不留神，中药材就被他按倒沙发上，眼前是横眉怒目的兔子，正在说：

「说过我不可爱了！」

『我今晚啥时候说你可爱了？ 』周怼怼忍不住心里问了一句。

猪猪兔按住中药材的肩骑到他身上去，好不容易是长了点肉，可是脸色还有点苍白，一脸问号的瞪大圆眼看着自己，却没说一句。

『可爱？明明是谁可爱啊……』猪猪兔心里想，被这么可爱的人说可爱（？）可是最令人不满的，自己的可爱了解一下，ＯＫ？

宣之于口令人很害羞，那不如付诸实行，猪猪兔心里才这么想，身体老早已经行动起來，竟然给粉丝那个很性感的嘴唇，看我将它封起来，不让人看。

感到嘴上的湿气，中药材愣了一下，很快便很配合地回应起来——等等，这味道！

『糟糕，忘了这家伙喝醉了！ 』

猪猪兔血液里充满了酒精，就连一呼一吸都是盛载着酒，这么深吻下去……

『慢……慢着……！ 』中药材手才放上猪猪兔肩上，却又犹豫了，他知道要是这个时候推开对方，可不是随便拍打两下能了事的。

就这么犹豫了一下，猪猪兔早已乘胜追击，舌头卷起对方的拉过来……这么一下让中药材彻底清醒过来，那酒腥实在太浓烈了，手掌推在猪猪兔肩上，却被他反手执起，温柔地握在了手心。

——咦？是怎么回事？

中药材只觉心跳得很快，脸上像火烧一样，难道——是过敏加喝醉的反应？

这么倒霉？

这辈子都没怎么喝过酒的中药材，完全不知道喝酒的反应会是啥，感觉就是轻飘飘的，想用力又用不到，平日灵活又协调的四肢仿佛都不听使唤似的，同时胸口剧烈的跳动，舌头有点麻辣一样的刺痛……

「正……」理智还在抗拒，喝醉事小，过敏事大，中药材努力想推开猪猪兔，反落得两手都被对方握住的下场。

猪猪兔捉住中药材修长的手指，映入眼睑的是眼神有点散涣的恋人，加上醉意，这福仙子醉花图真是美不胜收，什么阿宝滤镜都比不上。

咱们的兔子就是有眼光啊，那些说中药材不好看的人是瞎子都是瞎子，猪猪兔骄傲地想。

伸手去抓住中药材后脑勺的头发，惹来对方「嘤！」的一声，兔子顿时变成猎鹰，飞快地扑下去啄食他的猎物，那性感诱人的嘴唇，略薄的上唇，丰厚的下唇，中药材的唇是意外地软糯，猪猪兔一早就想像吃软糖一样吸吮一番。

『竟敢用这属于我的东西去撩别的女人，圈粉也不行！ 』兔子生气地想，便又狠狠地撕咬一番。

彼时的中药材，老早被酒醉和过敏弄得自顾不下，不止舌头，连皮肤都开始有点刺痛，心跳大概老早超过一百四十了吧，可是晕乎乎的又没这么难受。四肢百骸又重又乏，同时又感到懒洋洋轻飘飘的，身上的人推又推不动，好累，这么累是为什么？算了算了。

啃完嘴唇的猪猪兔又开始吮吻中药材的眼脸，中药材的眼睛特别好看，眼睫毛又长又翘，吸在唇上能感到对方眨眼时扫过自己的唇，还有那小巧的鼻尖……

「嗯……」就在猪猪兔用嘴唇去感受中药材那过于细小的脸孔时，那家伙微微蹭了蹭，侧开了头。

「怎么了？」

「……没……」被吻得透不过气来了，自然想反抗一下。

这时猪猪兔才定睛看了看身下的中药材，过敏之下皮肤被涂上一层粉红色，眼神有点无辜的回盯着他。早已在两人纠缠时跳开的领口，猪猪兔双手并用的立马去解開它，浅蓝色的衬衫反衬着微红的肌肤，他的中药材还是很瘦，锁骨形状漂亮凸起，猪猪兔忍不住一把咬上去。

「嘶……」立时传来吃痛的叫声，然而两个喝醉的人哪来这么多分寸，猪猪兔解开中药材的衣衫，吸吮起对方的茱蓃来。

这么一下也将中药材搞清醒一点，毕竟他只是吸多了点对方口水，并没被这么对待过一下子也有点惶恐起来，「你……你你等等……」

不敢推那人的脑袋，只敢推向他的肩去，然而喝醉的人老早不耐烦了，一只手握住他两个手腕，挤了挤眉有点不高兴。

「好好好，我帮你撸，别这样……」

手探进去猪猪兔老早松开的裤头，那个地方老早胀硬发烫了……

「别磨磨蹭蹭的……」兔子不满地道，「我想要你……」

「……诶？」

「我想……要你……」猪猪兔嘟起嘴巴撒娇，额头蹭在他耳边，用那独特的声线特奶声奶气地道：「我想要……」

「……」这这这……他还没做好这心理准备啊。

「好辛苦……」猪猪兔的气息都吐在敏感的耳朵上，「ＹＣ……好好看……」

斜眼看去枕在自己肩上撒娇的猪猪兔，兔子的软爪子抚上他的脸蛋，过敏的刺痛中令这触碰特别剧烈，惹得中药材几乎要跳起来，一下子脸就红了。

捧着他的脸蛋，猪猪兔再度吻起他的恋人来，反正四肢酸痛，罢了罢了……

中药材回应着猪猪兔的深吻，将更多酒精吸到身体中，皮肤在突突刺痛，同时感到裤子被对方拉开，猪猪兔的手探了进来。

猪猪兔的吻愈发霸道，他想独占这漂亮的花骨朵，这是他的秘密。

一面咬中药材的耳垂，一面拉下他的裤子，那双紧致修长的大长腿暴露于空起中，另一只手也没闲下来，在毛发松软中间揉搓着。

他恋人的玉茎并不特别巨大，跟他整个人一样有种修长秀逸的气质，颜色也不会特别深，所以没跟男生谈过的猪猪兔也没抗拒，反而觉得刚刚好，这个人的所有都是他喜欢的。

中药材有点一好意思的想用手背挡着脸，可是过敏之下令呼吸特别急速，感觉也来得更快，很快猪猪兔的手就湿了一波。

那平日很乖的兔子还特坏的拨起他的刘海，笑道：「没事。」还吻了吻他的额头，喂喂，这些是平日他做的好吗？便用那特长的腿踹了那坏兔子一下，坏兔子乘机扣住他脚腕，曲起将膝盖屈到中药材的肩膊去。

和个跳舞的恋人做爱真好，再高难度的动作都显得轻而易举，而且这腿真是贼长啊，一下就屈曲到肩上去了。

猪猪兔转头看着因而露出的后穴，中药材则老早没眼看的双手掩脸。

利用手上的湿滑猪猪兔就要探向那翘臀的入口，饶是做足心理准备还是够呛的，中药材拼命吸着大气，过敏之下本就呼吸不畅，不过也因此，反正全身都在叫痛这下也没那么痛了。

于是猪猪兔也体贴地连同那住蓝色衬衫抱住他的背再度吻起来，又去吸吮他的耳垂、肩窝的敏感带，一只手一面努力开拓。

「我很温柔是吧？」

老早被过敏搞得头昏脑涨的人老没好气的点了点头，暴躁网民心里想『你能不墨迹么？ 』可是他自己早已无力抵抗，刀俎鱼肉了。

「你不会生我气吧？」

「……不……会。」快点吧，我想吃抗过敏药，虽然这么体贴他也很感动。

「我有点紧张……」

「……」你手都放在我屁股上这么久了，还紧张？中药材眨了眨眼，柔声道：「不紧张……」不开口也不发觉，声音都沙哑了。

他自己心里吓了一小跳，不过还是咬了咬下唇，道：「没事，来吧……」

那咬唇的表情，真是禁欲又性感了，比刚才ＤＹ那个片段撩人十倍一百倍！

猪猪兔再也忍不住，将中药材那对大长腿都折上去，拉出自己的武器就要长驱直进。

「嘶……！」ＭＤ痛到中药材想爆粗，可还是忍了，因为猪猪兔的表情也很痛苦。好吧，放松放松放松……

感到压挤自己的地方松弛了点，猪猪兔就全部捅进去了，痛得中药材将自己的手指咬破了也不自觉。猪猪兔扶着他的脚腕用力地抽插起来，此时中药材瞥见那个盆骨上的纹身，一时间所有疼痛都飞走了——有什么所谓呢，如果他快乐……

猪猪兔一开始还担心跟男生做感觉会不一样，但他和他的中药材果然是天造地设的，仿佛钥匙和匙孔，插进去的感觉真的不一样、不一样地爽。中药材只觉得自己的背一下又一下地磨擦着自己的衣服，想到衣服一定绉了，一会还要洗沙发，下身有点麻木，但他的心情还算不错。

「你咋没反应的呢？」猪猪兔用他带点口音的普通话不满地道。

「有你我已经够了。」

「这是什么话？」猪猪兔的玉茎还在他里面，这时又顶了一下，中药材吃痛低叫了一声。喝醉的兔子仿佛找到什么好玩的事情一样，弯下腰凑到恋人的耳边道：

「你叫给我听～」

『什么鬼！ ？ 』因为猪猪兔的分身还插在他身体里，刚才那么一动已经很痛苦了，现在还想闹哪出？

只能看到自己的膝盖被折到两边，猪猪兔强硬地挺进来，ＴＭＤ原来刚才那家伙的力度还有点分寸，现在简直完全地横冲直撞了。

「真的特别想你叫给我听。」

中药材咬紧牙关拼命不叫出声，是不叫痛，可是某发恶的兔子只是想起这家伙怎么撩人，必需让他全部都属于自己的。

手指伸过去，试图掰开他的唇。然而中药材还是不习惯这个角色，猪猪兔便索性吻起来，用牙齿咬开去……

「……嗯！！」

一阵血腥味在自己口腔弥漫，猪猪兔的舌头长驱直进，撕扯着他的舌头，口水都流了出来……

『要洗沙发还要再洗澡了……』洁癖悲观地想到，不过很快就不再这么清醒了，被那兔子吻到几乎缺氧，下身又麻又痛。

——不管怎么样，坚持一下，就快到头了。

咦？做爱什么时候变成决赛了？

「啊——！」

忽然中药材尖叫了一声，全身在发抖，猪猪兔一时还没明白过来，中药材倒明白过来了……略带惶恐地道：「……别……别……」捅那里。

可是猪猪兔哪里还会听他的，顶端试图再找寻刚才撞到的地方去，果然他的花骨朵又低唤了一声……『哦～懂了懂了～』

「……嘤……啊……」

猪猪兔跟着更加疯狂地攻地掠地，里面特别温热紧致，舒服异常，中药材也被他顶得神致不清了，平日异常自律的他连玩乐也特别克制，这么疯狂的快感仿佛要将人拱上云端上，大长腿勾住对方的腰，让猪猪兔更加深入。

罢了罢了，他想听就让他听吧……

算是自暴自弃，也算成全，毕竟他们还要走将来的路，这时候还讲什么尊严呢？

尽管在这种时候，他还是忍不住想了这许多，然后才让自己完全沉溺在快感里。

 

３

第二天早上，还好猪猪兔的手机设了闹钟，不然他一定会抱着他的中药材睡死过去。

啊不，平日都是那个人叫醒自己的，怎么？

「ＹＣ……ＹＣ……」放开被自己圈紧的瘦腰，猪猪兔坐起来推了推中药材的肩。

「嗯？」迷迷糊糊醒来，中药材看到天花，看到周遭是自己卧房……「卧槽！这几点？咳咳……」

「诶诶？你别急……」我去给里拿点水来。初夜过后猪猪兔也会温柔的，随便披了件衣服就下床去给他倒杯暖水。

中药材抓起闹钟看一下，他竟然没听到？ ！不是，应该是昨晚没有预设响闹吧，记得吃抗敏药才睡已经是天大的奇迹了。

挺着全身疼痛下床去洗漱，喝了猪猪兔送过来的暖水，他也赶忙要回去工作了，只怕比自己更赶。

就在他刷牙时猪猪兔穿戴好给他一个大大的吻，吻了自己一嘴泡还笑嘻嘻地出门去，临出门前不忘扔下一句：「记得吃早餐！」

「……你……也素……」一嘴泡的回了一句。

两人，算是确认关系了么？

不，不是一早就确认了？

匆匆忙忙的一起，再匆匆忙忙的分别……

又匆匆忙忙的错过。

看着镜中的自己，两手各拍打了两边脸一下，『又来了又来了……』

「不想！今天也是开开心心积极向上的ＺＹＣ。」

穿戴好，带上今天的流程，他也出门去。

我们，都还有很多事情要办呢。

 

(完)

**Author's Note:**

> 無校對一遍過打出來的... 求別打


End file.
